Endless Night
by little princess
Summary: A songfic with the thoughts of chibi Vegeta no too long after his planet was destroyed


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song endless night or anything else relate to those two. All I own here is my fantasy.  
  
Remember, Vegeta is just a kid here. It's been a few months ago that his planet was destroyed and that explains the lost thoughts in the beginning. This is the time where he will swear his revenge in the end.  
  
ENDLESS NIGHT  
  
~~~  
  
Where has the starlight gone?  
  
Dark is the day  
  
~~~  
  
Here I am again. Locked away in a dark cell, waiting for that lizard Frieza to come and collect me.  
  
I sit down on the hard floor, my tail wrapped safely around me as my thoughts trail off to what used to be. But what used to be is no more. My home planet is gone. My people, my race! Everyone was taken away from me! Except for those baka losers Nappa and Raditz.  
  
He told me it was a meteor or something. Ha! Meteor my ass! Like I don't know who is responsible for all this. I might be just a kid but I am also a PRINCE and I am no fool!  
  
~~~  
  
How can I find my way home?  
  
~~~  
  
I'm lost. I don't know what to do right now. I'm not strong enough to avenge my race. And right now. I'm not sure I ever will be.  
  
~~~  
  
Home is an empty dream  
  
Lost to the night  
  
~~~  
  
What should I do? My race is gone! As their prince I know I should avenge them, but for what? So that the empty souls can cheer for me in hell?  
  
~~~  
  
Father, I feel so alone  
  
~~~  
  
FATHER WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
~~~  
  
You promised you'd be there  
  
Whenever I needed you  
  
Whenever I call your name  
  
You're not anywhere  
  
~~~  
  
Why father? Why did you send me here? Did you hate me that much? Were you that ashamed of me? Did our trainingsessions together mean NOTHING to you? Did I mean nothing to you?  
  
~~~  
  
I'm trying to hold on  
  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
  
One word, just a word will do  
  
To end this nightmare  
  
~~~  
  
Why father, why did you leave me here? Is that all you care about me? Enough to leave me to the mercy of this freak? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING TO ME?  
  
~~~  
  
When will the dawning break  
  
Oh endless night  
  
~~~  
  
I feel something. On my cheek. Carefully, I bring my gloved hand to my cheek and I touch it gently. I pull back to look at my glove, expecting to see blood. But I don't. My glove is. WET! No! I'M A PRINCE! I'M THE GOD DAMNED PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I can't cry! A prince shouldn't cry! I cannot let him break me. This is unforgivable!  
  
~~~  
  
Sleepless I dream of the day  
  
~~~  
  
But who cares! There's no one here anyway. NO ONE! YOU HERE ME FATHER!  
  
~~~  
  
When you were by my side  
  
Guiding my path  
  
~~~  
  
No one is where there should've been you. You should've been here to help me! You should've been here to guide me! FOR GODS SAKE you should've just been here.  
  
~~~  
  
Father, I can't find the way  
  
~~~  
  
But you're not.  
  
~~~  
  
You promised you'd be there  
  
Whenever I needed you  
  
Whenever I call your name  
  
You're not anywhere  
  
~~~  
  
And I'm lost without you, father. I don't know where to go from here.  
  
~~~  
  
'm trying to hold on  
  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
  
One word, just a word will do  
  
To end this nightmare  
  
~~~  
  
I feel so alone. So. weak.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that the night must end  
  
~~~  
  
NO! I'M NOT WEAK! You might not be here anymore, but I'm not weak.  
  
~~~  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
~~~  
  
I will train. I will get stronger.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that the clouds must clear  
  
~~~ I wipe the tears away and ball my fists. I can't let him see me like this. Neither my father NOR that damned Frieza.  
  
~~~  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
~~~  
  
No more tears.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that the night must end  
  
~~~  
  
From now on, No more tears. Ever.  
  
~~~  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
~~~  
  
It was revenge, right? That's why you send me here. You knew you would die and you wanted ME, the PRINCE of our race, Your son, to avenge you all.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that the clouds must clear  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
~~~  
  
I will be strong, just like you father. Even though that lizard told me different, I have always been sure you had a rightful reason to send me here. Never will I doubt you. Never again.  
  
~~~  
  
I know  
  
Yes, I know  
  
The sun will rise  
  
Yes, I know  
  
I know  
  
The clouds must clear  
  
~~~  
  
I know what to do now, father. I am the chose saiyan. I WILL achieve the next level. I will prove that I'm worthy of being the prince of our race, an ELITE warrior. But most of all I will prove myself worthy. to you.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that the night must end  
  
I know that the sun will rise  
  
~~~  
  
I won't disappoint you, father!  
  
~~~  
  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside  
  
~~~  
  
You will not expect me to disappoint you. I know you won't. And I'm not planning to do so either.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that the night must end  
  
~~~  
  
I will train, I WILL get stronger.  
  
~~~  
  
And that the clouds must clear  
  
~~~  
  
And who knows.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun  
  
~~~  
  
Maybe someday.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun will rise  
  
~~~  
  
DEFFINATELY someday.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun  
  
~~~  
  
I swear, to you, father, and to my entire race that has been destroyed by the hands of that lizard.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun will rise  
  
~~~  
  
I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Tell me, was it that bad for a first try for a songfic? 


End file.
